


get down on your knees and tell me you love me

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Clemmings, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut, and luke reassuring him, and then ofc, basically this is about michael being insecure and freaking out, bc i can't not write smut it's built in, well it's very vague but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stay like that in the small bathroom stall for a while, just kissing and giggling into each other’s mouths. And even though it’s pretty gross and definitely unsanitary, Luke can’t bring himself to care. He’s just glad he has his Michael by his side, his beautiful boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get down on your knees and tell me you love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kalie).



> Today is [Kalie](sadaboutmichael.tumblr.com)'s 18th birthday and I wanted to write something especially for her! So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KALIE, you know you're so special to me. Honestly my favorite, I love you!
> 
> (this, much like every single one of my other works was written at 4am and probably has a bunch of mistakes, so I'm sorry in advance, I'll fix them later! also sorry this is shorter than usual)

One of Luke’s favorite things in the whole world is watching Michael when he sings or plays the guitar, probably. He always puts so much effort into it, his eyes squinting in concentration, his eyebrows furrowing together and his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth as he focuses on nothing but the music he’s making.

Luke adores the way Michael looks down at his guitar when he plays, his fingers skillfully working the strums, the way he smiles to himself proudly when he feels like it was a good one, or the way he shakes his head disapprovingly and bites his lip when he isn’t quite pleased with his work.

Or maybe his favorite part is when Michael sings, the huge headphones over his brightly colored head, one ear covered and the second isn’t, his eyes screwed shut as he sings the lyrics, his soft voice echoing all over the studio, making Luke’s skin prickle. He really loves Michael’s voice.

Luke loves every single second of it, he could sit in that room for hours, just watching Michael, listening to him.

It’s a Sunday evening in the studio and Luke had just finished recording his part of this song. Calum and Ashton bailed to the beach after their parts were all done, but Luke decided, as always, to stick around and watch his boyfriend as he works.

“I can’t get it right!” Michael groans in frustration, throwing his hands in the air, letting his guitar hang off the strap around his neck, bouncing a bit against his hips. “It just isn’t working.”

Michael shoots Luke a helpless look Luke knows all too well, they all have those days when it seems like they just can’t hit that one note, or when they forget the lyrics or keep missing that beat in the music.

Luke is always so hard on himself when it comes to the band and their music, he really can’t stand the idea of not perfecting whatever it is they’re doing, he doesn’t ever want to feel like he’s letting anyone down. And Luke knows that’s how Michael feels too, he knows that’s why he gets so grumpy and annoyed whenever something isn’t working out in the studio, he can’t blame him.

Michael sets his guitar down before exiting the recording booth, plopping down on the leather couch next to Luke in silence, grabbing Luke’s hand in his before lacing their fingers together.

“You can do it, Mikey, don’t worry. I know you can.” Luke smiles down at his boyfriend, his bleached, almost white, hair falling into his eyes and Luke can’t help but think that he looks especially cute. He reaches down, brushing the strand of hair out of Michael’s eyes before sliding his lips over Michael’s for just a second.

“Easy to say when you’re _you_ ,” Michael mumbles with a sulk against Luke’s lips, pulling back and letting his head drop against the couch pillows with a low thud. And Luke is legitimately confused, what does Michael even mean?

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Luke asks, lifting an eyebrow and pulling himself back a bit so he could look at Michael properly, but he avoids Luke’s eyes as he shrugs.

“It’s nothing, just forget it, Luke.” Michael huffs before getting up, but Luke grabs his hand and pulls him back down, the couch dipping down under Michael’s weight.

“You can’t just say something like that and just expect me to pretend like you didn’t,” Luke says, trying to reach for Michael’s hand again, but he won’t let him grab it. And Luke doesn’t want to make the situation any worse so he doesn’t say anything, but it hurts. “Please, just talk to me.”

“I’m not you, I’m not the lead singer that all the fans get down on their knees for, I’m just the lame guitarist with the stupidly dyed hair.” Michael says in one breath, crossing his arms over his chest, his bottom lip jutting out in a childish pout. Luke is speechless for a whole minute.

Does Michael honestly feel that way? Luke had no idea, and now he feels so fucking terrible about it. He never wants Michael to feel like that, doesn’t he know how amazingly special he is? How beautiful he actually is?

“Michael…” Luke starts, but Michael waves his hand in a dismissive manner, gesturing him to stop talking, so he does.

“It’s nothing new, Luke. Everyone feels that way,” and without saying another word, Michael gets up and leaves the studio. Luke tries to chase after him, but loses him after a mere second. He’s feeling helpless and alone, but mostly worried about Michael.

***

“Are you guys home already?” Luke says, his phone secured between his right ear and shoulder as he slides into the driver’s seat of his rental car before switching to speak-phone and placing the device on the passenger’s seat as he starts heading home as fast as he can.

“Yeah, just got here five minutes ago.” Ashton says and Luke hears the sound of running water on his end of the line and Luke wonders if he pulled him out of the shower. “Why, is everything okay?” Ashton adds and Luke sighs deeply.

“Michael got mad and ditched. He isn’t picking up and I have no idea where he went,” Luke rambles, trying to stay focused on the road but the only thing he has on his mind is finding Michael. It isn’t that Luke thinks Michael can’t handle himself when he’s sad, he just knows him and he knows it’s just better when he has someone with him.

“What happened? What did he get mad about?” Ashton asks, and Luke is just about to open his mouth to speak when Calum yells in the background, “I’m coming, I’m coming! Put it on speaker,” He yells and Luke can hear him shuffling around on the other end and rolls his eyes.

“Okay, tell us.”

“He just made a comment about how everything comes easy for me and I’m the lead singer and he’s just a guitarist…I don’t know, guys. He sounded really hurt and he was so convinced.” Luke bites his lip, he’s feeling so useless and frustrated and he just wants to find his boyfriend and make sure he’s alright.

“I’m sure he’s okay, Luke. Don’t worry,” Ashton says and Luke hears Calum mumbling something in the background, but he can’t quite make anything out of it and he doesn’t even ask because he’s just pulling into the driveway.

“What are we going to do?” Luke asks the second he’s inside, not even bothering saying hello or being polite, he’s just so damn worried.

“There’s nothing we can do, Calum’s trying to call him again, but we just have to wait. I’m sorry, Luke.” Ashton rests his hand on Luke’s shoulder, guiding him into the living room and making sure he sits down on the couch.

“He isn’t answering.” Calum emerges from the kitchen with his phone in his hand. He spots Luke and shoots him a concerned look before sitting down next to him on the couch.

“You know Michael, he gets worked out over things and he just needs some time to cool off. He’ll come back when he’s done sulking,” Calum tries lightening the mood, and Luke is grateful, but he can’t laugh or make any jokes. He literally feels so worried.

Sure, Michael’s a big boy who can take of himself, but he’s upset and Luke knows Michael needs to have someone with him when he is and Luke is usually that person, but he can’t help but feel guilty. He upset Michael.

They wait in a tensed silence for another hour and when Michael doesn’t show up or return any of their calls Ashton decides to take the car and look around the neighborhood while Luke and Calum stays home incase Michael comes back.

It’s about eleven and Calum and Luke are watching a stupid reality show neither really cares about, just trying to pass the time. Luke keeps dozing off and jolting awake, looking around and hoping to find Michael sitting next to him. But every time he wakes up he’s met with Calum’s worried expression.

About an hour later, Ashton comes back and there’s something about his expression that Luke doesn’t like, there’s something wrong.

“What is it? Did you find him? Is he hurt?” Luke attacks the second Ashton closes the door behind him and a pang of disappointment hits Luke because Michael isn’t with him.

Ashton shakes his head before saying, “I got a call from security, he got really drunk and people saw. They took some pictures and videos, that’s how security found out. They’re picking him up right now.”

Luke feels really fucking relieved, but he can’t help but feel even worse, he feels guilty that Michael got so upset over something he said that he felt the need to go get drunk.

When the door flies open and Michael emerges in with a really stupid grin on his face, it’s already past one thirty and Luke is exhausted and sad, but just really glad Michael’s back and he’s safe.

“Hey, babe.” Michael says when he spots Luke, chuckling. “Missed you today, should’ve taken you with me,” Michael collapses against Luke’s side, clinging to it as if his life depend on it and Luke struggles to keep him standing.

“Are you feeling alright?” Luke asks, helping Michael to the couch.

“I am feeling perfect, Lukey,” Michael says, scooting closer to Luke on the couch. “In fact, I feel so great I want to make you feel great. Do you want me to suck you off?” he asks, but doesn’t really wait for a response for Luke as he lunges himself forward, crashing his lips onto Luke’s.

Luke doesn’t let him, though. He places his hand on Michael’s chest, pushing him backwards and breaking the kiss. “Michael, please let’s just go to bed.” Luke begs, his eyes staring into Michael’s green ones and something shifts in them as he nods and lets Luke handle him.

Luke takes Michael upstairs and helps him out of his clothes and into bed, climbing in right after and hugging Michael into him under the covers, whispering sweet nothings into his ear until they’re both too tired and they fall asleep.

***

Luke wakes up earlier than he usually does that morning. He rolls out of bed, careful not to wake Michael and decides to make Michael some breakfast just to make him feel better.

“Where’s everyone?” a groggy voice asks and Luke turns to face a very sleepy Michael, his hair rests messily on the top of his head as he rubs sleep out of his eyes and yawning.

“They went to the beach again, you still have some work in the studio so they took the day off,” Luke explains, placing the plate of pancakes in front of Michael before going back and retrieving the coffee mug he made earlier and placing it near the plate before he finally sits down.

“Why didn’t you go with them?” Michael asks as he looks down at his breakfast, a small smile spreading across his face before he looks up and meets Luke’s eyes. “Thank you.” He adds before grabbing his coffee and taking a sip.

“Well, I’m going to the studio with you,” Luke says, lifting an eyebrow. “Aren’t I?”

Michael looks up and shrugs. “You don’t have to, you always do. You should take the day off, you deserve it after what I did yesterday,” he says, not looking up at Luke anymore as he plays with his food.

Luke was actually waiting for Michael to bring it up, because he really couldn’t find a way to mention it.

“About that…I think we need to talk,” Luke says and he can see the way Michael’s whole posture changes and he stiffens, and Luke feels bad because he certainly doesn’t want Michael to feel like he can’t talk to Luke.

“How long have you been feeling this way?” Luke asks the first thing he can think of, not wanting to waste any more time in tip toeing around the subject, he just wants Michael to feel better, that’s all.

Michael shrugs, dropping his fork that lands on his plate with a metallic noise. “Pretty long, I guess,” is all he says and Luke feels so fucking frustrated, why can’t Michael just open up to him the way he opens up to him?

“Michael, look at me. Please.” Luke is practically begging. He feels like he’s going to cry. The last thing he ever wanted is for his boyfriend, the most important person to him, to feel like he’s less important or not as good as he actually is.

“You are so amazing, Mikey. I honestly have no idea what I’d do without you, you’re the most incredible person. You’re so talented and sweet, the way you treat the fans…I’ve never seen anything like this.” Luke says, reaching over the table and grabbing Michael’s hand, holding it in his, his thumb tracing shapes into Michael’s skin mindlessly.

“Why do you think I spend all this time with you in the studio? I love being there. Watching you do what you love, music, is amazing. You’re so into it. And you sound so good, Michael. I swear.” Luke squeezes his hand, making Michael look up at him, at last.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I love you. I really love you, Michael. And I don’t ever want you to compare yourself to anyone, you’re so good at being you, and everyone appreciates it too, it isn’t just me. So please, please, don’t do that again,” Luke takes a deep breath, trying to muster a smile.

“Don’t ever speak badly of yourself. That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.” Luke smirks and Michael mirrors it, giving Luke’s hand a squeeze.

“I’m sorry, for what I did. I just freaked out, it happens sometimes. And I didn’t want to talk to you about it, didn’t want you to feel like it had anything to do with you.” Michael says, leaning over the table and pressing his lips to Luke’s.

“I love you.”

***

They spend the rest of their day in the studio, Michael finishing up his parts of their next track on the album. In fact, Michael’s been so inspired and has been feeling so much better today, that he and Luke actually got some writing done.

“Hey, Lukey,” Michael whispers, sliding impossibly closer to Luke on the black leather couch, pressing himself to Luke’s side as he starts placing kisses all over Luke’s cheek and jaw before sliding down to his neck.

“M-Michael, we can’t. There are people here, and…” the end of the sentence gets lost somewhere when Michael bites down, gently, on Luke’s neck, making him shiver.

Michael licks a stripe over the spot he just bit before getting up, stretching his hand out for Luke to take. When he does, he’s being pulled after Michael into the bathroom and Luke can’t believe how eager his boyfriend is.

But then Michael’s lips are back on his skin and he forgets that he even had something to say a second ago.

Michael wastes no time in undoing Luke’s pants and pulling them and his boxers down his long legs so they’re pooling at his ankles before he sits Luke down on the closed toilet seat, getting down on his knees in his almost-natural place between Luke’s spread legs.

“I love how I can get you hard in like, five seconds,” Michael chuckles as he kisses up Luke’s right high, the vibrations sending chills through Luke’s body and straight to his now-painfully throbbing cock. He needs Michael to fucking touch him already.

“I-I hate it when you tease me,” Luke says, throwing his head back when Michael bites down on Luke’s hipbone, getting so close to where Luke actually needs him, but not close enough.

 _Tease_.

“Shit,” Luke hisses when Michael’s mouth hovers just above his cock, so damn close Luke can feel his warm breath over the head of his cock, but so fucking far because he isn’t even touching him. Michael barely laid a finger on him and Luke’s already a squirming, panting mess. Michael has that effect on him.

“Gonna make you feel so fucking good, babe. Gonna make up for last night.” Michael smiles up at Luke, looking up at him through his long lashes and Luke’s stomach flips. He really loves Michael.

Luke’s just about to open his mouth to tell him that when Michael sinks down, licking a quick stripe onto Luke’s slit, making him arch back and whimper. “Fuck,”

Michael smiles against Luke’s cock before opening his mouth wider, slowly taking him in until Michael’s face is almost meets Luke’s base of the cock, both of them breathing heavily.

Luke’s hand travels down and he tangles it in Michael’s messy hair, pulling on it lightly when Michael starts bobbing his head up and down Luke’s length, making him moan Michael’s name.

Michael picks up the pace, swirling his tongue around Luke and moving his head faster as Luke tries to keeps himself from bucking up into Michael’s mouth. “I’m so close. So fucking close, Michael.” Luke pants, giving Michael’s hair a harder pull to catch his attention. Michael hums around Luke before moving his other hand up Luke’s thigh, squeezing it.

Then Michael pulls out almost completely, focusing on the head of Luke’s cock, sucking on it particularly hard, like he knows Luke loves, and without any warning Luke’s coming in Michael’s mouth and he’s swallowing it, his hand rubbing up and down Luke’s thigh as it spasms under his touch until he comes down from his high and his body relaxes.

Michael starts pumping his own hard cock, needing to come so bad especially after watching Luke. But Luke swats his hand away, gesturing for him to get up.

When he does, Luke curls his fingers around Michael’s throbbing cock, pumping it, already settling for a quick pace, not wasting any time in bringing Michael over the edge.

“Shit, shit, Luke. That feels so good…” Michael mutters, his hands on Luke’s shoulders to help steady himself and keep himself up.

Luke looks up and meets Michael’s beautiful green eyes before he lowers his head, licking up and down Michael’s cock while still pumping his hand even though it’s getting tired, he isn’t gonna stop until Michael’s all done.

But it isn’t long until Michael moans, “F-fuck! I’m gonna c-come.” And then he is, all over Luke’s clothed chest and stomach, but Luke doesn’t seem to care at the moment, he keeps pumping his hand in a sloppier manner until Michael’s too sensitive and he drops his hand, looking up at his boyfriend.

“That was…just…fuck.” Michael chuckles, leaning down and catching Luke’s lips with his, sucking on his bottom lip.

They stay like that in the small bathroom stall for a while, just kissing and giggling into each other’s mouths. And even though it’s pretty gross and definitely unsanitary, Luke can’t bring himself to care. He’s just glad he has _his Michael_ by his side, his beautiful boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you thought here or on [tumblr](celmmings.tumblr.com)! And go with my [Kalie](sadaboutmichael.tumblr.com) a happy birthday!! :)


End file.
